


Mirror, Mirror on the Wall

by SoloShikigami



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Mirror Sex, Self-Esteem Issues, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:13:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25405189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloShikigami/pseuds/SoloShikigami
Summary: Blue has a bad habit of judging his own appearance, and as diligent as he is with his training, he is never happy at what he sees in the mirror. Edge loves every inch of Blue, and decides to try a new tactic in getting his submissive and lover to see what he sees and love himself just as much as Edge loves him.
Relationships: Papyrus/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 74





	Mirror, Mirror on the Wall

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for Sin-Cognito!

** Mirror, Mirror on the Wall **

Blue sighed in satisfaction as he looked at the table; it was set elegantly with nice plates, shining silverware, and a set of crystal tumblers. He went into the hall where there was a large, ornate mirror and gave himself a good, hard look.

There weren’t a lot of lavish things in the home Blue made with Edge; their house was pretty small and simple, and tastefully decorated to their standards. Some might question the random framed pictures of bones, as well as a table full of mismatched action figures both Edge and Blue had used for battle strategies back in The Underground, now they were used like a private, continuous game of chess between them.

But there were a few pieces of what could be considered heightened luxury, the mirror being one of the more public pieces, and right now, Blue was staring into it, studying his reflection.

He didn’t really mind the lingerie ensemble; he opened the powder blue satin robe to look at the blue and white lacey baby doll nightgown underneath, wishing it did more to cover up the blue magic covering his bones and filling out the clothes.

Blue didn’t care much for his magic body - no matter how much he trained, what he ate, his magic still formed a chubby body and he wasn’t ever really satisfied with it.

The little skeleton started when he heard the key turn in the lock. He quickly shut up his robe and kneeled on the ground, bending forward slightly with his hands on the floor, looking up expectantly with a big smile when Edge walked through the door.

“Welcome home, Master,” Blue chirped brightly.

“Thank you, dear,” Edge said, shutting the door behind him without breaking eye contact with Blue. “Why are you in the hall?”

“Hmm?” Blue tilted his head, looking at Edge quizzically.

“I said,” Edge murmured low, almost dangerous as he crouched down and slipped a finger under the black leather collar Blue wore with his mark on it. “Why are you in the hall? Did I not give you orders to be prepared for dinner?”

“Y-you did,” Blue said as a small thrill went up his spine at Edge being authorative. “I, I just thought it might be nice to meet you when you came in.”

Blue’s eyes strayed slightly towards the mirror, just barely getting a glimpse before he snapped his eyes back to Edge’s. Edge’s eyes echoed Blue’s path before his eyes slowly made their way back to the shining, innocent seeming ones.

“Hmm,” he hummed, pulling Blue forward a little to kiss him before standing up. “Is everything else set as I had ordered?”

“Yes, Sir,” Blue murmured.

“Wonderful.”

Dinner was somewhat simple despite the more lavish place settings; Edge and Blue shared a love for cooking, and they worked together to perfect their skills to each other’s tastes. That night, dinner was an amalgamation of their prized dishes; layers of taco shells, ground beef spiced with taco seasonings, mixed cheeses, tomato sauce, and topped off with a dollop of ricotta cheese made their “famous” taco lasagna.

Edge watched Blue closely during dinner. He had a suspicion that Blue had not been completely honest earlier, and his behavior during dinner showed it. He just seemed slower, not quite as enthusiastic and talkative, and Edge had the feeling that if he simply outright asked what was on Blue’s mind, he may still get waved off.

“Do you not enjoy your dinner, Sir?” Blue asked a little worriedly.

“Dinner is fine, though I feel that the scenery could be improved a little,” Edge said, leaning forward a little, resting his elbow on the table. “Take off your robe, pet.”

Blue’s face had the slightest hint of a blush as he nodded. He stood up and took the robe off, letting the satin piece slip easily off his arms, and he hung it carefully on the back of his chair before facing Edge with his hands behind his back, looking up at him and waiting for permission to sit once again.

Edge didn’t give that permission, instead, he took his time in looking over Blue from head to toe, long enough in fact that it startled Blue a little when he spoke again.

“Come here, my love,” he murmured.

Blue nodded and moved quickly, stopping in front of Edge as he pushed back from the table. Edge then put a hand around Blue’s waist, pulling him a little closer, admiring how the lace stretched over his magic.

“Thank you for putting this on,” Edge murmured. “It looks very good on you. Well, rather, you make the lace look good.”

Blue’s cheekbones flushed and he looked away as he murmured a thank you.

“Ah, ah, ah,” Edge admonished lightly, wagging a finger at him before slipping that finger under his chin, urging him to look him in the eye. “I suspect that you were in the hall when I came home because you were looking at yourself in the mirror, and I suspect that you were being mean to yourself again. Are my suspicions correct, my dear pet?”

Fear flashed across Blue’s eyes as he realized that he was found out. He knew there would be no hiding the situation and made a clean break of it.

“Why, I, uh, yes Sir, I was looking in the mirror, b-but I was making sure that the clothing was straight and perfect, because you should have everything perfect, and... and... I am not perfect all the time, despite how magnificent I am and-!”

Blue was a little surprised when Edge’s hand clamped over his mouth firmly. He saw a fire in the other’s eyes, and it scared him a little.

“Naughty, naughty boy,” Edge murmured in a low, quiet, growling voice. “It is not nice to tell fibs.”

Blue gave a small slight nod, knowing that it was useless to argue.

“I think you are _perfect_ the way you are,” Edge said. “Again, I refer to how wonderful you look in this little number, the way the lace gives me tempting little peeks at your beautiful body.”

He passed his hand up and down Blue’s side, gently as to not snag the delicate lace, then he slipped his hand around his hip and to his rounded bottom, squeezing it firmly until Blue let out a small noise.

“While I hate to give your brother too much credit, there was some good meaning behind it when he said, _‘your body type may not be everyone’s cup of tea, but there is someone out there who wants a sip,’_ and darling?”

He grabbed Blue by the ass with his other hand and pulled him into his lap, ignoring the small yelp of surprise from his submissive. He silenced him with a rough kiss, kneading his magic.

“-I want the whole pot,” Edge growled, pulling down on Blue’s collar and biting his neck.

Blue gasped and let out a small whine; he liked being marked like this, but sometimes he forgot how much it could hurt, considering how sharp Edge kept his teeth, but he endured it, and it was only a few seconds later that Edge licked at the bite and kissed along his neck bones as a reward.

“Why do you still despair over your beautiful body?” Edge asked.

“I don’t think it’s so beautiful,” Blue mumbled. “Not like you; tall, lean, strong, hot as hell, meanwhile I look fat, dumpy, not at all the Royal Guard that I should b-!”

Blue was cut off by a growl, a sharp yank at his collar, and his mouth occupied by Edge’s. He was kissed long and hard, and was left gasping when Edge broke away.

“We have been over this more times than I care to mention,” Edge said, standing up and placing Blue on his feet. “Perhaps it is time to drive the point home another way.”

He turned Blue so his back was to him, then Edge turned and grabbed the back of the chair he was sitting in, spinning it around, gripping it with one hand while he put a firm hand around the back of Blue’s neck.

“March,” Edge instructed, pushing Blue forward and dragging the chair behind.

Blue allowed himself to be steered, and to his slight dismay, he found Edge had pushed him into the hall and in front of the beautiful mirror. Blue looked at the floor, not wanting to see his reflection. He stood completely still, listening to the chair being dragged across the linoleum as Edge’s hand left him.

“Blue, come sit in my lap,” Edge ordered.

Blue moved to do as he was told, but Edge put a hand up before he could climb into his lap to face him as he always did.

“No, dear, the other way.”

Blue hesitated for a moment, but then he turned and obeyed, Edge pulling Blue into his lap. Blue still looked downward, knowing the mirror was mere feet away, just out of reach, not that he would be reaching for it unless he was instructed. He instead decided to focus on the feel of Edge as he slipped his arms around him, holding him close.

“Blue, look up.”

Blue shuddered; the absolutely last thing he wanted to do.

“I, I really don’t want to,” he mumbled.

“Blue, listen to your Master and look in the mirror.”

An absence of one arm, a quick, little tug at his collar, and Blue obeyed with a slightly resigned sigh. He looked up and Edge could easily see the look in his eyes, and he could see that he still avoided himself and instead looked at Edge.

Edge would take it, for now.

“Good boy,” Edge said as he rested his chin on Blue’s shoulder and his hands began to wander over his torso. “Now, since you cannot seem to come up with good, appropriate words on your own, I am going to help you.”

“Okay,” Blue said, wriggling a little uncomfortably.

“Excuse me?” Edge said, gripping Blue’s sides hard enough to make him wince.

“Yes, Sir,” Blue said quickly.

“That’s better,” Edge purred, relaxing his grip and rubbing Blue’s magic in a soothing way. “Now, I want you to look at yourself and repeat after me; my body is my body.”

“My body is my body,” Blue said, his voice sounding slightly dejected.

“My body is a temple.”

“My body is a… temple?”

“My body is worthy of love.”

“My body… is… it’s… ugh!” Blue sigh and slumped into Edge. “This is just stupid!”

“No, it is not,” Edge said, his eyes narrowing. “Sit up, Blue. _Now_.”

Edge’s voice held no room for argument and Blue sat up again quickly.

“Blue, you know how particular my tastes are, do you not?”

“Of course I do, Sir.”

“I believe you do, for you serve me well once you learn them, you have learned to read my moods, learned my likes and dislikes, and you are close to knowing what I need before even I do at times.”

“Yes, Sir,” Blue said this with a little trepidation, not knowing where his Master was going with this.

“Therefore, you must know that I am not one to keep things and others around at whim.”

“Yes, Sir.”

“And if I felt about you the way you seem to be feeling about yourself, do you think I would keep you?”

“Oh, uhm, well, I suppose not, Sir.”

“Do you think I would have my hands touch something less than perfection, especially in my home, in my castle?”

“Oh, well, no, Sir, no, you wouldn’t.”

Edge’s hands were wandering around Blue’s body again, one hand slipping between his legs and gripping over his panties, making Blue jolt a little in surprise.

“Do you think I would have worked so hard to make sure you, this,” he squeezed Blue’s pussy through the panties. “Belongs to me, and only me?”

Blue shivered. “I, I think I understand.”

“I wonder if you do,” Edge said, his hands moving to Blue’s waist and pulling him back into his lap as he hitched his hips upward slightly.

There bulge underneath Blue was absolutely unmistakable.

“See? Now, you seem to have gotten me riled up, and I want to fuck you good and hard while you look in that mirror and see just how beautiful you are.”

“What?!”

“You heard me. Now, get up, take off your panties, and bend over for me.”

Blue was nearly shaking; he couldn’t do this! This was going too far; he couldn’t watch them do… _that_ in the mirror! He was disgusting, gross, sloppy, he had to put a stop to this, he had to-!

His train of thought was interrupted by Edge’s arms wrapping around him again.

“Use your safe word if you need to, doll,” Edge reminded him gently.

“Y-yellow,” Blue stammered out, not wanting the scene to stop completely, but needing them to take a step back.

“Good boy,” Edge said, kissing his cheek and turning him a little in his lap. “Talk to me, darling.”

Blue took a moment to catch his breath and gather his thoughts, and sensing his lover’s distress, Edge gently caressed his skull, waiting patiently for Blue to speak.

“I know you’re trying to get me to love myself, and I guess you intend to associate that with the image of my body while being pleasured?”

“That is the general idea, yes.”

“I, I really don’t think I can do that.”

“You really cannot stand the sight of yourself that much?”

“I think so?”

“But you’re not certain.”

Blue thought for a moment; he knew Edge was doing this for him and he knew his boyfriend only had his best interests at heart. He searched himself for a moment, really looking into his soul to see if he could do this, if he could follow Edge’s plan.

Blue sighed. “I, I feel like it would be foolish of me to not try.”

“Blue, please don’t push yourself,” Edge said. “I do not want you to feel worse.”

“I know, but, if I don’t at least try, I might never?” Blue said.

Edge chuckled and beamed at him.

“I am so proud of you. If you like, we can continue, and of course, you always have your safe word for me to stop completely.”

“Yes. I would like to try, Master.”

That was Blue’s way of telling Edge that he was ready to move back into their roles. Edge nodded and kissed him.

“All right, now,” Edge purred, one of his hands wandering down to Blue’s panties. “Watch my hand in the mirror, pay close attention to what it is doing.”

Blue nodded, his eyes riveted on Edge’s scarred hand in the mirror. He held his breath as the sharpened fingers slipped under the satin waistband, tracing along his belly where it was rested.

“I love how your magic feels,” Edge murmured. “So soft, perfect to hold, and so sensitive.”

He dragged his claws across his belly, from hip to hip, making Blue gasp and squirm in his lap a little.

“I could amuse myself with it all day, but this is pure perfection.”

Edge’s hand slid lower below the waistband of the panties, brushing over the lips of his pussy and making Blur whine a little.

“Look at yourself darling,” Edge instructed. Blue’s eyes darted up. “Say that you are beautiful.”

“I- I am b-beautiful,” Blue murmured, though seeming to be more focused in moving himself against Edge’s hand.

“Good boy,” Edge said, sliding his fingers between his magic, brushing his thumb against Blue’s clit.

“Oooohh, M-Master, please,” Blue moaned.

“Sit still,” Edge ordered gently, wrapping his other arm around Blue’s waist firmly.

Blue tried, but it was difficult as Edge knew all the ways he was sensitive, how to touch him to immediately turn him on, and it wasn’t long before Edge was coating his fingers with the first of Blue’s fluids.

“Mmm, baby doll, you are so, so sexy like this,” Edge said with a low grumble in his chest. “Look at that, don’t you think so?”

Blue only whimpered and pressed himself back into Edge.

“Look at yourself, love, look at yourself and tell me how sexy you are,” Edge said.

“Mm, nnngh, mweh,” Blue whined, wriggling a little in protest.

Edge waited, but then he started easing his fingers into his entrance which made Blue begin to tremble.

“Say it,” Edge ordered firmly.

“Ah, ah, p-please, I-!” Blue panted, trying to look up as he was ordered. “I, I’m sexy, please, Master, I need you.”

“I know you do,” Edge said, sinking his fingers in slowly as deep as he could.

Blue cried out, moving his hips into his fingers, but failing as Edge kept his grip. Edge’s thumb circled his clit before pulling his fingers out slowly.

“But, you need to convince me,” Edge said, pressing his fingers back into Blue. “Tell me why I should fuck you?”

Blue whimpered, Edge was already driving him crazy, and he knew it would only get worse the longer he drew this out. He looked up, panting, watching his panties rise and fall as Edge fingered him.

“B-b-because I, I’m beautiful, a-and you like beautiful things,” Blue forced out. “A-and I’m sexy, y-you feel how wet and hot I am? Please, Master, please!”

Edge still kept up the slow and steady pace with his fingers, enjoying Blue squirming and moaning in his lap.

“Hmmm, not bad,” Edge said.

The mood shifted slightly as Edge growled, shoving his fingers roughly inside of Blue, his other hand reaching up to grip his neck firmly, pulling him back so he could murmur against his skull.

“But now, you tell me what exactly you want.”

Blue’s mind reeled, already moving along the channels Edge had carved out for him.

“I want my Master to fuck me, claim me, because I’m beautiful and sexy and worthy of his cock,” Blue said desperately.

Edge’s chest rumbled, pleased, and he quickly reached down to undo his pants, taking his fingers out of Blue and pulling the panties aside.

“Now, look in the mirror, and don’t you dare take your eyes off yourself,” Edge ordered.

Blue was on the verge of losing his composure, watching now openly and wantonly at the mirror as Edge positioned them both, and continued to watch until the red rod of magic was pressed inside of him. Blue couldn’t help throwing his head back with a cry, hearing Edge hiss at their joining for a moment.

“Look up,” Edge growled.

Blue groaned, and when he looked at the mirror, his eyes locked back to his magic, which glowed with a slight purple-ish tinge with Edge’s red magic buried deep inside of him.

“See? You are absolutely stunning,” Edge breathed.

Blue whined, shaking in his lap, and started to shake his head, but Edge was soon thrusting up into him, hard and rough, not giving him the chance to protest.

“You are gorgeous, my pet,” Edge said, gripping his body tightly. “Fuck, I wanted you so badly from the moment I saw you, wanted to rip off that ridiculous armor and showcase that beautiful blue body of yours. Now, you’re mine, all mine, my stunning pet.”

Blue felt assaulted, both physically and mentally. He craved the praise, Edge driving deep inside of him, his body held close to his lover’s.

“M-master,” Blue whined. “I, I’m… please, I want to-!”

“I know,” Edge purred, reaching up against to wrap his hand around Blue’s neck. “But you have to watch.”

Edge’s other hand slipped down to Blue’s clit, rubbing it firmly to speed along Blue’s orgasm, and it worked – it was only a moment or so after that Blue cried out, trying to obey and keep his eyes opened, but instead they nearly rolled back into his head, especially as Edge came with a grunt a moment later, slowing his thrusts as he filled Blue with his magic. He continued to rub Blue, even after they stilled, and Blue looked up to watch as some red magic dripped out of him, before collapsing against Edge with a whine.

Edge chuckled and wrapped his arms around Blue, kissing the side of his skull.

“I love you, my darling,” Edge murmured into his ear. “I mean it, you are the most beautiful and wonderful monster I know, and have ever met. Thank you for giving me your trust, and being mine.”

“Thank you for working so hard for me, and doing your best to make me a better monster,” Blue murmured.

“You are worth it all, every moment, every step, every reprimand, and every praise,” Edge said. “Now, let’s go get cleaned up, my pet.”

Edge scooped Blue up and took him to the bathroom. He murmured praises as he washed Blue down, taking special care to wash around the parts of his magic that he tended to be shy about, especially when he seemed to try to hide them or turn away when Edge touched him. Of course, Blue’s insecurities wouldn’t be washed away as easily as the soap, but Edge was willing to remind him as much as necessary, and told Blue so.

After drying them both off, and wrapping Blue in his favorite fluffy robe, Edge brought him into their bedroom, where he lay in bed and snuggled with him.

“How are you doing, darling Blue?” Edge asked after a moment.

“I’m good, thank you,” Blue said with a small sigh.

But then there was a little sound that distracted them both, and it was coming from each of them. A low, little rumble from both of their souls.

“Oh stars! Dinner!” Blue said suddenly.

“Ah, I see, well, I don’t know about you, but I was distracted by quite the fetching monster,” Edge said, leaning down to nuzzle Blue’s skull. “Come along, then, would be a shame to let such a culinary masterpiece go to waste.”

“Oh, uhm, Edge, Sir?”

“Yes, my pet?”

“May I have a kiss?”

“Of course.”

Edge kissed Blue softly.

“I love you, Edge,” Blue murmured against his mouth.

“I love you too, Blue.”

**Author's Note:**

> Like what you read? Please check out my social media for more fun!  
> [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com/)  
> [ My Twitter](https://twitter.com/SoloShikigami)


End file.
